Monica
is a battlefield reporter for the CS Military Channel and a member of a former noble family.Heavy Object: Global Shadow Epilogue Appearance Monica is described as having blonde hair, and wearing pink and white camouflage.Heavy Object: Global Shadow Chapter 3 Part 3 She is depicted as having medium-long hair with a slight fringe at the front and a slight curl at the back. She wears a skimpy outfit, a cross between a military uniform and a swimsuit, including a camouflage mini-jacket with an eyepatch bunny badge, black gloves with camouflage cuffs, a beret with an emblem of a heart shot by an arrow, a ribbon towards the back of her hair, and short, cut-down trousers with a skull clip.Heavy Object AHeavy Object Episode 17 Personality According to Quenser, Monica was selfish and annoying when she was young.Heavy Object: Global Shadow Chapter 2 Part 5 She appears to exhibit the same traits into her adulthood. Background Monica was originally the daughter of a famous noble family, who lived near to where Quenser lived when he was a child. One day, her family went bankrupt and left with nothing but debt. They weren't exactly well-liked in the city and even their servants tried to hunt them down, but Quenser's father gave them shelter in a cheese storehouse. Afterwards, Monica and her family had their IDs changed by the Lineage Department and made a fresh start. At some point, Monica became an idol. Her manager had her become a battlefield reporter so that she'd have a special focus to distinguish her from others, as part of a publicity strategy. Despite not caring for the military and having no experience in the area, Monica chose the path in order to show Quenser her return. Most of her jobs were apparently in bases where nothing but maintenance was being done with complete control of the battlefield having been achieved, however, perhaps due to herself or her viewers tiring of it, she was moved on to head to a maintenance base zone while an actual operation was underway, in relative danger. Chronology Global Shadow Monica was present at the 37th Mobile Maintenance Battalion's base, as they were preparing for the operation on the Kamchatka Peninsula, reporting with the theme being the women working in the military.Heavy Object: Global Shadow Chapter 2 Part 1 As the operation was being put in jeopardy due to the actions of a spy, Monica was being kept in the "safest place" as a result of a meeting between her TV station, performance office and military officers. Sitting by a wall with arms wrapped around knees and fidgeting, she moaned about the course her manager had set her on, fretted over getting burned by a shell and having to leave the idol business, and complained at how despite choosing a military focus but not caring about it, so she could show him her return, Quenser was nowhere to be found. She also cursed a maid, to Froleytia's slight confusion.Heavy Object: Global Shadow Chapter 2 Part 10 Monica and the CS news crew remained with the 37th as the situation regarding the rogue 24th unfolded and as Prizewell was making an announcement to the Legitimacy Kingdom, Monica was eating canned lasagna in a passageway at the 37th's base.Heavy Object: Global Shadow Chapter 3 Part 6 In the anime however, they left by helicopter shortly after the conclusion of the events on the Kamchatka Peninsula.Heavy Object Episode 19 Purge of Technopics Monica was reporting at the Olympia Dome shortly before the opening ceremony for the Technopics and attempted to interview some of the people gathered for the games, with mixed success.Heavy Object: Purges of Technopics Prologue The Outer Gods On April 3rd, Monica spoke with Catherine on Weekly Military News about the Soberania Disturbance.Heavy Object: The Outer Gods Prologue 0.01mm War Monica was present in Malta during the 37th operation against the Supernova and the subsequent devastation of Second Venice from the Appetizer Asteroid.Heavy Object: 0.01mm War Chapter 1 Part 2Heavy Object: 0.01mm War Chapter 1 Part 11 Skills and Abilities As an idol, Monica apparently has some singing skills, though the exact extent isn't known. Gallery Monica - Anime Design.png|Monica's anime design (full body) Heavy Object A Manga Volume 02.jpg|Monica with Charlotte Zoom on the cover of Heavy Object A02 ch17expression.png|Monica's anime design (expressions) References Category:Characters Category:Legitimacy Kingdom Category:Female